


B L O O D  P E T A L || TouKomaru

by KoSaysFuckOff



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, One-Sided Attraction, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoSaysFuckOff/pseuds/KoSaysFuckOff
Summary: "уσυ ρℓαитє∂ α ѕєє∂, ωнι¢н вℓσѕѕσмє∂ ιитσ α яσѕє. α вєυαтιfυℓ яσѕє ωнι¢н кιℓℓє∂ мє ιи тнє єи∂."
Relationships: Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	1. Your love filled me up; it filled my lungs like oxygen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted this on wattpad, so here's the link!   
https://www.wattpad.com/story/194615841-b-l-o-o-d-p-e-t-a-l-tokomaru

Although she didn't realise, Komaru was cursed to have met Toko Fukawa. If she hadn't met the Ultimate Writing Prodigy, _perhaps_ Komaru would have been able to live ordinarily.

Or maybe Komaru would just feel empty her whole life.

Regardless, Komaru didn't realise what was wrong, until one sunny afternoon. It had been obvious to the girl that she has feelings for Toko, feelings much stronger than the ones the purple haired girl had in return.

No, Toko was in her own world, chasing after Byakuya, who never loved her back. Byakuya wasn't very interested in people, especially not _Toko_.

If Komaru didn't chase after Toko, then it'd probably be Toko cursed with violet roses in her lungs.

Maybe.

Anyways, it was a sunny afternoon when Toko broke the news that Byakuya was finally decided to take her out on a date, that Komaru found it difficult to breathe, she brushed it off, can't be anything important.

"I don't know what it is." Komaru sighed to Kotoko, brushing her hair _gently_.

"Well, then big sis-" Kotoko had been practically adopted by the Naegi's, although it was nothing official "- why don't you just _tell_ Toko you have a bad feeling about it?"

Komaru put the brush down "She's been wanting this date _forever_, anyways. Who am I to tell her what to do?" Komaru smiled sadly.

~

Komaru waved her hand in front of her face; it was suffocating in Hiroko's apartment.

"I thought you said you _quit_ smoking?"

"I tried." Hiroko pressed the cigar on her forearm, relishing the pain. "What's up KoKo" She grinned, slamming Yasuhiro's door shut- the room hadn't been changed since he left, something about '_wanting him to fix his own mess_' that Komaru thought may have been a lie.

"I think Toko's making a mistake. Something's not right."

"Do you have any proof?"

"..." Komaru bit her bottom lip, "No.."

"Then?"

"I don't know, I just feel wrong about this, I guess."

"It has nothing to do with your feelings for FuFu?"

"..." Komaru put a finger to her cheek, "Maybe I'm just jealous?"

"Maybe, or you could be onto something. Look on the bright side, we know for a fact that blond _bastard_-"

"Byakuya"

"-doesn't love the bitch! So it's not gonna go anywhere!"

"Anyways, it can't go that badly." Hiroko said, trying to make her feel better.

Komaru lied awake at night wondering what state Toko would come back in. She wondered what was worse, Toko coming back happy or her coming back in tears.

The former, she'd have to find an excuse as to why she's so disappointed about her friends happiness.

The latter, she'd have to watch Toko cry- which killed her every time she realised that she's not the one that brings a smile on her face.

_Every time she realises she's not the one. Her heart breaks a little bit more._


	2. Although you failed to see it, your love suffocated me

Toko came back home crying.

Tears dropped into a path as Toko ran, ran, ran to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

She was stupid, stupid, stupid. What did she expect from Byakuya? She wanted a romantic date night and he-

_He wanted to interrogate her about Genocide Jack!_

She never felt so insulted, Genocider had apparently agreed as well, since she found deep scissor cuts on Byakuya's arms once he tased her back to herself.

Useless useless useless useless useless. She should have known! Who would love an ugly pig like her! Who would love a freak! Her own mothers didn't love her!

Toko sighed, as Komaru knocked on her door.

"Toko? You in there?"

Toko felt more tears threatening to spill. "C_o_m_e_ _i_n." Her voice cracked.

"Toko? You alright?" Toko felt here bed shift from her weight.

"_N_o."

"Want me to give you space?"

Toko let the ends of her lips curl up- just a bit- in a soft smile. "That's the last thing I want, you know that."

"What happened?"

"Everything was going well, I guess. But then.. he started asking me weird questions. When Genocider last wandered near the tower. Wether I woke up in strange places.

"Turns out that the date was a setup to interrogate me about who killed some little girl."

"But Genocider only kills men!"

"He should know that by now. Maybe... maybe I should stop. He probably doesn't want an ugly pig like me chasing after him."

"Toko.."

"Yeah?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're beautiful?"

Komaru and Toko looked at each other for a second too long. The tears that Toko was holding back started rushing out of her eyes like waterfalls.

She didn't know it, but a violet rose bloomed inside Komaru's chest.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because I-" Komaru held herself back. No. Not now. Not when Toko's emotions are wild and not when she's in tears. "Because I'm your friend."

"No. Your more than that."

The edge of a petal in her chest wilted, just a bit.

"You're like a sister to me."

Like a bulldozer to her chest, Komaru started choking. Out of her mouth came a blood soaked petal. Komaru looked at it, and hid it quickly. She wasn't sure as to why, but she did.

~

"Do y'know what time it is, Naegi?" Hiroko opened the door, perfectly awake.

"Um, I knew I wouldn't wake you though?"

"It's rude to visit anyone past midnight, unless you're here to fuck."

"I wanted advice from someone wiser." I held up the petal, which still smelt heavily like blood.

Hiroko's eyes widened. "Come inside."


	3. It killed me inside, and it filled my lungs with flowers

Holding a hot cup of instant noodles that Hiroko had heated up for her, Komaru leaned back against the sofa. "So what's up with me cho` king up petals?"

"Do you have any breathing problems?"

"Well, I _did_ feel like I have some issues recently."

"In your lung?"

"Well, where else would I breathe from?" Komaru chuckled, but regretted it afterwards as her lung throbbed.

"Oh no- KoKo I know what's wrong with you." Hiroko rubbed her forearm, looking deadly serious. This was her more motherly side, a side that often only came out when Yasuhiro was in danger or trouble.

"What is it?"

Hiroko stood up, and opened a cabinet. She took a key from the cabinet and opened another cabinet. There was a big bouquet of wilted flowers that Komaru didn't recognise. Upon closer inspection, she assumed they were once a light pinkish color, maybe salmon?

"Flowers?"

Hiroko nodded, "This is what killed my marriage." She frowned.

"Hiro's dad. You said that he divorced you because of something you did that went on too long, right?"

"I'm not proud to admit it, but at some point in our marriage, I stopped loving him.

"I should have done something. I was so desperate to keep the family together but- I didn't love him. I shouldn't have done what I did. I shouldn't have cheated on him."

Komaru slurped a noodle, listening intently.

"He didn't realise what was happening until he went to the doctor. The doctor said it was '_Hanahaki_' a disease where when you love someone and they don't love you back, a flower starts growing in your chest. Doc said they could remove it with a surgery.

"He came home that night and we had a huge fight. He told me about the flower, and demanded to know who it was. There wasn't anyone else, but he didn't listen. We officially broke it off the next week.

"A few days after, this showed up at my door, with a note." Hiroko finished passing the note to Komaru.

The note read 'Although my love for you was beautiful, it suffocated me'.

"He was a bit of a poet." Hiroko smiled sadly.

Komaru looked at the bouquet, and then at Hiroko, who was dragging a cigar through the air.

"Am I going to die?"

"No no no no." Hiroko assured her, "You can get it removed. You get rid of your feelings for her with the flowers!"

"Otherwise?"

"Unless your Fufu loves you back, you die."

Komaru nodded, "Thanks for the help, Hiroko. I'll sleep on it."

Hiroko looked after the girl as she ran off, and sighed. She didn't want to lose Komaru to love.

She didn't want to lose _anyone_ to love, ever again.

  



	4. It killed me inside, and it filled my lungs with flowers

Holding a hot cup of instant noodles that Hiroko had heated up for her, Komaru leaned back against the sofa. "So what's up with me chocking up petals?"

"Do you have any breathing problems?"

"Well, I _did_ feel like I have some issues recently."

"In your lung?"

"Well, where else would I breathe from?" Komaru chuckled, but regretted it afterwards as her lung throbbed.

"Oh no- KoKo I know what's wrong with you." Hiroko rubbed her forearm, looking deadly serious. This was her more motherly side, a side that often only came out when Yasuhiro was in danger or trouble.

"What is it?"

Hiroko stood up, and opened a cabinet. She took a key from the cabinet and opened another cabinet. There was a big bouquet of wilted flowers that Komaru didn't recognise. Upon closer inspection, she assumed they were once a light pinkish color, maybe salmon?

"Flowers?"

Hiroko nodded, "This is what killed my marriage." She frowned.

"Hiro's dad. You said that he divorced you because of something you did that went on too long, right?"

"I'm not proud to admit it, but at some point in our marriage, I stopped loving him.

"I should have done something. I was so desperate to keep the family together but- I didn't love him. I shouldn't have done what I did. I shouldn't have cheated on him."

Komaru slurped a noodle, listening intently.

"He didn't realise what was happening until he went to the doctor. The doctor said it was '_Hanahaki_' a disease where when you love someone and they don't love you back, a flower starts growing in your chest. Doc said they could remove it with a surgery.

"He came home that night and we had a huge fight. He told me about the flower, and demanded to know who it was. There wasn't anyone else, but he didn't listen. We officially broke it off the next week.

"A few days after, this showed up at my door, with a note." Hiroko finished passing the note to Komaru.

The note read 'Although my love for you was beautiful, it suffocated me'.

"He was a bit of a poet." Hiroko smiled sadly.

Komaru looked at the bouquet, and then at Hiroko, who was dragging a cigar through the air.

"Am I going to die?"

"No no no no." Hiroko assured her, "You can get it removed. You get rid of your feelings for her with the flowers!"

"Otherwise?"

"Unless your Fufu loves you back, you die."

Komaru nodded, "Thanks for the help, Hiroko. I'll sleep on it."

Hiroko looked after the girl as she ran off, and sighed. She didn't want to lose Komaru to love.

She didn't want to lose _anyone_ to love, ever again.


	5. Each blood petal as beautiful as your eyes and as your hair

Komaru wasn't sure what she was going to do. Should she let her feelings end her life, a suicide of some sort? Or should she kill her feelings and the flowers- the _life_ growing inside of her?

"Makoto?" Komaru asked, plopping down on the couch.

"Yeah." Makoto asked. He was a sweet brother, even though she came on short notice he still managed to put some tea on the kettle. Passing a cup to her, he questioned her about her problems.

Komaru wanted to explain everything, from her feelings for the purple haired disaster to her disease. But she held back, Makoto would tell her to live. He couldn't lose anyone else.

"If, say, a um," Komaru tried to think of a metaphor, "a child." She immediately regretted it, as she knew the answer, but kept going. "Um, if you had a child in you-"

Makoto raised his eyebrows.

"Metaphorically speaking, but the other parent didn't love it, but you loved the other parent. Would you abort it?"

"I wouldn't want to raise a child alone, I guess."

"Gaaah this is a bad example." I put my head in my hands.

"You're not pregnant, are you?"

"Huh? No!"

"Um, how about a flower instead of a child?"

I freeze. Did he figure it out? No, this was her brother, not Kyoko. "Weird but okay. Say there's a flower growing inside you, Yeah? It's growing because you like someone that doesn't like you back.

"Let's say this would _kill_ you unless you get it surgically removed- which would kill your feelings as well -or if you make them fall in love with you, but you know you can't."

Makoto bit his lip, "Sounds an awful lot like Hanahaki. Our Aunt had Hanahaki."

"_Really_?"

"Yep. She got it surgically removed but- I feel like she changed afterwards. Became a different person."

"Oh. I was researching Hanahaki for a friend, and I just wondered what you thought." Komaru lied, making up her mind.

"Oh, good. I got worried."

They continued to talk about mindless things, and chatted until the tea went cold and the sky went gold. Makoto had forgotten about Komaru's question, and Komaru only had the question on her mind.

Komaru waved goodbye and walked home, alone as usual. She wondered about Toko and started coughing again.

She looked at the petal, wiping the hot pink blood off. It was beautiful, a vibrant shade of violet. She couldn't quite catch the scent, but she was sure it smelled wonderful.

It was born from thoughts of Toko, after all.


	6. Your love destroyed me, because you didn't love me

_Komaru. Komaru. Komaru._

It was official, Komaru was on Toko's mind more than Byakuya this morning. Why had Toko not realised that Komaru wasn't home as much as she used to be?

Komaru was at the park with Kotoko, watching over the Warriors of Hope. Nagito and Hajime were there too, apparently, making sure Monaca didn't overexert herself- the annoying child hadn't been the same since her little '_trip_' and once she came back she was immediately put in the care of the two.

Toko wasn't sure what was up with her, and she needed to take her mind off of it. She decided to write.

~

Komaru was finding it harder to breathe. She knew death was approaching.

Yet, she wasn't afraid. Somehow, after everything she's been through to stay alive, death felt comfortable.

Death would pluck the flowers from her lungs and give them to Toko. Toko would never know the pain behind them, she'd never know the feeling of petals making their way up her throat.

Komaru, on the other hand would never taste Toko's lips against hers. She'd never feel Toko's hand stroking her cheek lovingly.

After leaving the park, Komaru decided she was going to spend the day writing letters to everyone she was going to leave.

The first, was to Makoto. She wrote about childhood dreams they could never reach, and begged him to continue being a ray of hope in the darkness of despair. Reminding him that wasn't all he was good for.

Next, she wrote to Hiroko. She apologised for not taking the surgery, even though she told her too. She wrote that she wished she could promise a thousand things, but the dead don't do well on promises.

She wrote to everyone, keeping the letters in a neat box. She wrote about love, hate, regrets, hopes, wishes, dreams.

_She wrote about the fundamentals of life._

However, she couldn't write to Toko somehow. Her mind was blank. How will she say goodbye? How could she, after everything that's happened?

Before she could write anything, there was a knock on the door. Kicking the box under her bed, she opened the door to Toko.

"Um, hey. Where you busy?"

"Not really, what do you want?"

"Geez, can't I just hang out with my friend for no reason." Toko groaned.

"Sorry if that sounded rude!" Komaru apologised.

"It's fine, Omaru."

Komaru pretended to be annoyed at the nickname, although she wasn't.

"Let's hang out for a bit." Toko smiled, "You smell like blood." She muttered, but Komaru didn't hear.

Komaru held her hand against her chest, feeling her heart. "Sure!" It would be nice to hang out one last time.

_Even if she didn't love her._


	7. You didn't love me at all

Toko rugged at her black dress. '_Komaru would have loved this dress_.' She thought morbidly.

It's been three hours since the funeral and Toko had finally gained enough composure to open the letter. Her hand traced around it, wondering whether Komaru had touched the same place. Wondering whether Komaru has licked this envelope.

Toko shook her head, '_Don't chase after the dead_' she reminded herself. Opening the letter as gently as possible, Toko pulled out the paper, and read the navy blue words.

'_Toko,_

_I wasn't sure what to write for your letter, if I'm being honest. It's what I was doing before you came into my room._

_I'm in love with you, in every single way. In a platonic way, in a way like family, and in a way that you don't love me back._

_You need to be more confident in yourself. You need to remember that I could have lived, but I'm selfish. I wanted to love you till I died._

_Every time I realize I'm not the one, my heart breaks a little bit more. At some point, I don't know when, but a violet flower blossomed in my chest, fed by love._

_Although my love for you was beautiful, it suffocated me. I didn't want to kill the life growing inside me, it was born from thoughts of you, after all._

_So, thanks. Thanks for letting me die with flowers in my lungs and with you happy._

_Will death pluck these flowers from my chest and give them to you? I hope so, that'd be nice._

_But flowers wilt in the end._

_Endless love,_   
_Omaru_ _'_

Folding the letter as tears threatened to spill Toko found it hard to breathe.

A dull green flower blossomed in Toko's chest, one that was planted the first time they met.

She was cursed to have met Komaru Naegi.

~

_'Ding-dong' _Toko opened the door to Makoto, her eyes red and puffy.

Makoto couldn't look her in the eye, but he gave her a flower crown, weaved of vibrant violet roses that smelt of blood.

Toko started coughing, and a faded green petal escaped her lips.

_A blood petal._


End file.
